


Tied Down and Thinking

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, LuLaw, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, blindfold, good titles continue to ellude me, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: "Is it bad I want to tie you up?""No? Unexpected maybe, but not bad.""Can I?""...Yes."





	Tied Down and Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago but was kinda put out with myself so I never posted it, it was a quick little thing so I apologize if it's not the best  
> Thank you [Shishiswordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiswordsman) for reading over this and kicking my butt into posting it

Having his wrists tied so that the backs of his hands were pressed together and his arms pulled above his head sent a dull pain along his arms to his shoulders. His legs were spread apart and bent at the knees, not confined like his arms but held by firm hands. The sight stayed hidden from him, his eyes closed behind a soft blindfold.

"Law?" Luffy's voice was a soft whisper by his neck. His hands moved over Law's legs to his hips, squeezing gently and pulling Law closer to him. "Can I?"

Law had to swallow back his gasp as Luffy punctuated his question with a loving bite against his pulse. "I don't know.... Let me think about it."

Luffy's huff blew across his ear making him twitch. "Alright, tell me when you're done thinking."

"Not going to try and sway my decision?" Law almost smirked before he felt Luffy's hands leave him completely.

"No, I'm sure you got it. If you don't decide soon though," Law felt Luffy's cock against his thigh and his hand as he began to stroke himself. "I'm going to have take care of this myself."

Law clicked his tongue. Despite the minor threat, he made himself comfortable against the pillows and let his mind wander for a moment. He could hear Luffy bite back moans as he tried to keep a slower pace, feel the subtle rocking motion of his body, and Law couldn’t help but imagine the soft pink of a blush along his cheeks.

Luffy choked on a gasp and suddenly both his hands were on Law again, caressing up his stomach to his chest. He felt Luffy's weight as he leaned over him. The whimper that was almost his name was lost as Law turned his head to kiss Luffy. He was pushed into the mattress as Luffy leaned heavily into the kiss. One of Luffy's hands dragged back down, his nails lightly scraping over Law's stomach until it could fist around Law's cock.

Law broke the kiss with a moan as his whole body arched against Luffy's, seeking more of his touch and attention. His legs wrapped around Luffy's waist and pulled him closer. "Luffy," He felt Luffy's mouth against his neck again. "Please..."

"Can I, Law?"

"Yes."

If he wasn't so caught up in the sudden lack of contact from Luffy pulling away, Law could've sworn Luffy actually purred in response. His legs were pushed up so that he was spread out before Luffy. Through teasing and foreplay, Law had the foresight to have Luffy prepare him earlier while Luffy was still willing to be slow and patient. His cock head slipped against Law's slick entrance before pushing in. He stilled once he was fully sheathed and leaned over Law to kiss him again.

Once Law rocked his hips forward into him, Luffy began to pull out and steadily thrust back in. It was a slower rhythm than what they usually started with, but Luffy used it to lull Law into a pattern. Law's legs wrapped around Luffy again, using them as an anchor to push back on Luffy's cock and meet halfway in the thrust. Luffy's hand went back Law's erection to pump in time with their movements, causing Law to moan and arch into the feeling.

His head fell back against the pillows, showing off his neck covered in loving bruises and bites like an offering to Luffy. He felt Luffy's hand still as he began to kiss along the expanse of skin again. The hand at his waist tightened, and Luffy bit down as he pushed into Law with a sudden harsh thrust. Law gasped Luffy's name in response and let it give way to a moan as Luffy switched to quicker, harder thrusts. His hand stubbornly kept a slow stuttered pace on Law's cock, driving him mad as he tired to push into it, lost under the torrent of Luffy's new erratic rhythm.

Law's hands jerked at their restraints in subconscious frustration. He could feel his orgasm building, and Luffy's murmuring breaths to his skin told him how close he was too. Luffy's lips found his again, muffling his cry as he came inside Law. He rode out his orgasm with long shallow thrusts, keeping his mouth busy with soft pecks to Law's lips. An apology was whispered between their kisses as Luffy pulled out Law. He couldn't help the whimper that left him and the way his hips try to follow Luffy's touch.

"I've got you." Luffy pressed a last kiss to Law's cheek before pulled away.

Luffy's hand settled at the base of his cock, his thumb gently rubbing the underside in a teasing manner. The warmth of Luffy's mouth suddenly sliding down Law's cock made him jerk. He instinctively tried to push forward but was held back by Luffy's other hand. Law pulled at his bindings again, desperately wanting to run his hand through Luffy's hair and guide him as he bobbed up and down on his dick.

"Luffy..." He received a hum in response making him want to thrust up again. "Please, at least let me see you."

Luffy pulled off, his breath falling heavily over Law's cock. He reached up to pull at Law's blindfold while his hand began to slowly stroke over his erection in the absence of his mouth. Once the blindfold was removed, it was tossed to the side and Luffy lowered himself back down.

Law blinked to the sudden light, forgetting that they had left the candles by the bed burning. Once his eyes had adjusted, he was greeted with the sight of Luffy softly mouthing down the length of his cock. He looked up at Law and held his gaze as he ran his tongue back up it and heavily over the head. Law pulled at the last bit of self restraint to stop from coming at the sight. He watched how Luffy closed his eyes with a pleased sigh before dropping his mouth back down around his cock. He sucked on the length in his mouth while his hand rubbed the base. Law didn't last much longer, coming with moan and thrusting into Luffy's mouth.

He collapsed back on to the bed, his body spent and sated. The feeling may have carried him off, but the ache in his arms was beginning to scream, and he could feel Luffy moving around him. The bindings were pulled off as quickly as Luffy could manage. He helped Law sit up and ease his arms down, rubbing gentle circles against Law's shoulders. Once he was sure Law was ok for a moment, he hopped off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Law sat in the silence of Luffy's bedroom, willing the pain in his arms to kindly fuck off so he could enjoy the post sex cuddles that were definitely due. He leaned back against the wall, holding one of his arms. The pain was more annoying than anything, like when one didn't stretch often enough. The thought brought a chuckle. Stretching before sex probably wasn't that bad of an idea. Especially if they decided to do this again. He paused again.

Would they? Was he ok with that?

He didn't hear Luffy enter and was startled when he felt the coolness of a damp cloth against his skin.

"Are you alright?" Luffy pulled his hand away.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Still?" Luffy laughed at him as he continued to help Law clean up.

"Shut up." Law laid back down. He watched Luffy toss the cloth somewhere so he could lay down with Law faster. "It was fine."

Luffy closed his mouth and puffed out his cheeks. "Just fine?"

Law closed his eyes. "No, it was really good. We can do it again if you want."

"I do. Are you sure?" Luffy carefully slipped his arms under Law so he could draw him close.

"Yeah, just... maybe in a few weeks or something."

"That's fine. Although, I want to try something different next time."

"Hm?" Law was starting to fall asleep with Luffy gently petting his head.

"Still tie you up the same, but I want to ride you next time." Luffy caught the way Law paused in his breathing and smiled.

"Ok, next week then..." Law mumbled with a shrug and made himself comfortable as though Luffy couldn't feel how his heart had picked up at the idea. "But not before Thursday..." He added as he finally drifted off.

Luffy grinned to himself. "Whatever you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it  
> You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/rei_the_rat)  
> @rei_the_rat on twitter, feel free to pop in and say hello  
> Also right now I have a small message pinned to my page about the status of "Keeping a Secret" and "Unprofessional Relations" and what I'll be doing with them over the next couple of months, so if you read or are interested in those check it out


End file.
